Night of Fright
by SpongeHero04
Summary: After discovering a murder story online about the Slug Man, Grizzly tries to prove to his younger brothers that what he read on the Internet is true. But they only believe it's just a figment of his imagination.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WBB.**

* * *

Grizzly browsed through the web on his laptop inside his bedroom one calm night, as the moon shone brightly through the window, casting shadows around the room.

Usually he would be on Everyone's Tube viewing random videos to keep himself entertained, but tonight he had something else in mind. The grizzly bear could feel his own heart race inside his large chest; his eyes widened with fear as he came across one article titled Attack of the Slug Man.

Apparently, one dark and stormy night a young Entomologist had caused a horrible lab accident while experimenting on the slimy creatures, and as a result was then slaughtered by the monster. Never to be heard from again.

Once he had finished the horrific tale, Grizz backed away from his computer in horror as he dashed out into the living room panting heavily.

Flicking on his flashlight, he frantically shone it through the creepy darkness in search of the deadly, blood thirsty organism.

He shrieked in terror when he felt something grab hold of his foot, only to find it was just the middle child of the family, Panda.

"Grizz, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's the Slug Man, h-he's coming for us! I was reading this article about it online, and it said that the slug attacked the person who was experimenting on it. And then it-" Grizzly stopped mid sentence to make a throat slashing gesture. Tonight was gonna be a bloodshed he could feel it.

"Grizz, there's no such thing as the Slug Man. Chloe made it up as a horror story during the slumber party, remember?" Panda reasoned, now standing on his feet to dust himself off. He was hit in the back by the youngest child where he collapsed back onto the ground with a thump.

"Ice Bear wins." The polar bear spoke in his monotone, tossing the pillow onto his older brother.

"It's the truth, Pan-Pan. That vicious, fanged beast is gonna tear into our flesh! You gotta believe me!" His eldest brother shivered, while the panda and polar bear just stared at the grizzly bear with their eyebrows raised in confusion.

"That sounds pretty disturbing, Grizz. Slugs don't eat people," The panda stated while pulling out his phone to look up information on what slugs really eat.

"It says so right here: they mainly feed on plants. Where did you even find it anyway?"

"It was in an article I found on the internet." Grizzly told him, he peered over his little brothers shoulder as he was still doing some research on the made up monster.

"I think this whole thing is making you delusional, like when you got too attached to that burrito." Panda said irritably, exiting the web to go back to his home screen.

"It does crazy things to your mind. I suppose next you'll start saying that the cave is haunted by poltergeist. You even once thought that our new neighbours were murderers when really they weren't."

"I'm not being paranoid, Panda. I know what I saw. We're in deep peril!"

"It's just a ruse, Grizz. You were only seeing things. C'mon, I'll show you." Panda beckoned before he left the room with Grizz and Ice Bear close behind.

He was already at the end of his rope with his older brother's crazy situations, but little did the bears know this was only just the beginning.

The neon numbers on the clock flashed to twelve AM as the grizzly lay nervously in his bed.

"Get it together, Grizz. Panda's right, there's no such thing as the Slug Man. It was all made up by Chloe. It's all in your head."

Throwing the covers off his now wet and sticky fur, he hurried into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

As he gazed at his reflection, the grizzly gasped in horror at what he saw; green slime was oozing down the mirror and bathroom walls, which spelled out the words "You're next!"

Following the mysterious trail out of the room he was in, Grizzly stopped dead in his tracks just as he entered the deserted area where a sticky puddle of dark, crimson liquid lay on the floor in front of Ice Bear's fridge.

He turned around and pried the door open to see red mist pour out of the refrigerator and out into the atmosphere.

Shaking as he closed the door, he felt something wet and slimy splash onto his head.

He looked up and saw a huge slug like creature towering over him; it's mouth was opened wide, with razor-sharp teeth that was ready to dine on his flesh.

Letting out a blood-curdling scream as he made eye contact with the ugly green creature that was out to get him, Grizzly sprinted out of the kitchen - now smeared in the slime that covered his furry coat.

Fast approaching the front door, he swung it open and ran out into the dark forest, hyperventilating as he made his escape route.

As he got further and further into the evergreens, the grizzly picked up the pace as he tried to out run the bear eating slug that was hot on his tail.

 _Oh my gosh, I was right! He really is real! Panda was wrong! I should go back to the cave and gloat, but right now I have to avoid being eaten alive!_

"Stay back, I'm warning you! I have a rock, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Grizzly threatened, hurling a rock at the shadowed figure who just came out from the shrubs.

"Ow! Geez, Grizz! Are you trying to give me a concussion? It's me, Panda!"

"Panda! thank goodness you weren't eaten by that aggressive monster that was chasing me. Wait a minute, where's our brother?!"

"He's back there in the bushes chopping up some firewood."

Right on cue, Ice Bear came out from behind the bushes, holding his beloved hatchet tightly in his paws as he stood there silently.

"So, what are you guys doing out here in the wilderness?"

"We couldn't sleep so we went outside for some fresh air, then while we were on our way back we got lost." Panda explained while Ice Bear began to prepare a campfire for the three of them.

"Come join us, Grizz. It will help you feel better about all that paranormal nonsense."

Grizzly with a sign of defeat decided to take Panda's offer and sat down next to his little brothers in front of the warm, crackling flames that emerged from the firewood and floating up into the night sky. His mind now at ease.

While Grizzly was talking with Panda about his crazy fantasies, Ice Bear turned his attention back towards the bushes that had now began to rattle violently.

His eyes grew wide with fright as he slowly backed away with his fire axe still tight in his grip. From the corner of his eye, Grizzly saw him.

"Everything okay, little bro?"

Ice Bear ignored his older brother's question and flew past the two bears followed by the killer slug that had sprang up from the bushes. Once they saw what was behind their little brother, Grizz and Panda took off after him in a flash once they put out the fire.

"Before we get eaten alive...I just wanna say that I love you guys so much, and also I told you so!"

Finally with nowhere left to run they were gobbled up by the slug-like monster where it left behind nothing but three slime covered skeletons and Ice's beloved hatchet.

* * *

"And they were never heard from again." Chloe concluded while shining her flashlight underneath her face, laughing an evil laugh.

"That wasn't scary. Dumb nerds gotten eaten by a killer slug. So what?" Ralph scoffed unimpressed as he listened to the horror story that Chloe had just finished telling.

"Yeah, it definitely sounds like something that would happen in those stupid unrealistic horror movies. Totally lame like this party." Nom Nom added as he hopped off the sofa to call one of his bodyguards to take him home in his limousine once the party was over.

"Nom Nom, you didn't have to accept Grizz's Halloween party invitations you know. Since we weren't invited to your cool Christmas party last year."

"Do you bears always have to be involved in my life of fame, and I gave you a puppy anyway, didn't I?"

Panda was about to answer the rich koala, but had decided against it. Plus, he probably thought it was a rhetorical question anyway.

"I rest my case."

Charlie slowly peeked out from behind Panda. "Is it over? I mean, I wasn't scared of some silly old slug story. You know, because that's only for babies."

"Are you kidding? It was fang-tastic!" Grizz replied after he placed his younger brother's chainsaw down on the counter top that he'd been using to carve a big jack-o-lantern with.

"Just like the yummy pumpkin pie little bro baked for dessert earlier."

Panda got up from his spot and leaned over Grizz's shoulder to whisper something in his ear.

"Grizz, why did you invite Nom Nom and Ralph to your party? They don't even like us, and Ralph is just an intruder!"

Grizzly rose up his goggles while stuffing some candy down his gullet after he removed his gloves.

"Go big or go home, Pan-Pan. Also, Ralph just happened to show up uninvited like he usually does. And I was gonna invite Tabes, but she wasn't home."

Panda just shook his head as he peered into the now empty candy dish that his brother had been eating out of.

"Not too much candy now, Grizz. You'll regret it tomorrow when you wake up with a tooth or stomachache." He warned as he pulled it away from said grizzly bear.

"You know what they say about eating too much candy in one night."

"Don't be silly, Panda. That won't happen. Hey, where's our little brother?"

When Grizzly didn't get a reply he then turned his attention to the door which had now been barricaded by the mute bear who held his trusty axe.

"Ice Bear doesn't like the Slug Man, or any slug."

"Relax, Ice Bear. The Slug Man is just some imaginary monster I made up. He's not real." Chloe chuckled, turning off her flashlight and placing it on the coffee table.

"Besides, it's just not Halloween without the spooky stories that make your blood run cold."

Grizzly nodded in agreement with his little friend, for it was appropriate for the scariest night of the year.

"True that. So, who's up for another scary story?"


End file.
